


Przepraszam

by Mizantropia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizantropia/pseuds/Mizantropia
Summary: "W oddali, leżało coś białego. Ruszył w stronę nieznanego obiektu, lecz wtem kopnął coś. Błysnęło w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Podążył wzrokiem za przedmiotem. W trawie leżał wilczy medalion. Oblał go zimny pot. Geralt."
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein & Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Przepraszam

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirowane piosenkami.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLOLiAgjt2U -White Blood
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Su8PqWW6iyE&index=1&list=LLf2rzkFGBzGefb3Px1i9x5w - White blood nightcore
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIjXnPY7tS8&list=LLf2rzkFGBzGefb3Px1i9x5w&index=2 - one more day - 10 Years

—

Myślę, że wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy. W końcu… nigdy nic nie szło po mojej myśli. Jednak mimo tego. Mimo to… nie mogę. NIE MOGĘ! Nie jestem w stanie cię skrzywdzić. Nie chcę patrzeć jak cierpisz. Nie z mojej ręki. Nie pozwolę na to!

Powiedzenie, że wyższy wampir był szybki, było niedopowiedzeniem. Geralt ledwo nadążał odbijać długie i ostre jak brzytwa szpony, które raniły go częściej, niż by chciał.

Rozpłatany bok, krwawił obficie. Płaty skóry zwisały swobodnie, trzymając się na skrawkach tkanki. 

To tylko i wyłącznie jego wina.

Regis go ostrzegał. Mówił, że jego kontrola nie jest, aż tak dobra. Że nie powinienem mu ufać.

Jednak zrobił to. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że go skrzywdzi.

Ból klatki piersiowej był niemiłosierny, kiedy Regis rzucił nim jak szmacianą lalką. Geralt mocno przywalił w drzewo, przez co stracił dech w piersi. Jakaś zbłąkana gałąź wbiła mu się boleśnie w plecy. Metaliczny zapach wypełnił jego nos. Krew podjudzała wampira sprawiając, że szalał jeszcze bardziej.

Teraz płacił swoją cenę.

Ciri odeszła. Zabrało ją Białe Zimno.

Triss wyruszyła do Koviru.

Yen.. Yeneffer została w Nilfgaardzie. Została doradcą króla mając nadzieję, że Ciri kiedyś wróci. Nasz… związek. To co było kiedyś między nami. To tylko życzenie trzymało nas przy sobie. Moje własne egoistyczne pragnienie zrodzone z samotności.

W końcu kto chciał być z wiedźminem z własnej i nie przymuszonej woli?

Regis. On-

Potknął się. Nie skupił się na walce. Ledwo sobie radził. Stracił skupienie. Geralt nie zauważył wystającego korzenia, przez co poleciał do przodu prosto na wampira. Regis widząc srebrne ostrze instynktownie odsunął się na bok. Natomiast wiedźmin nie docenił siły pędu i przeciążony mieczem, wylądował na ziemi, przekoziołkowując po trawie, aż w końcu, zatrzymał się, leżąc na plecach. Geralt nie zdążył nawet sięgnąć po broń, kiedy wampir nagle pojawił się znikąd nadeptując na piszczel białowłosego. Wiedźmin czuł ostre pazury na gardle. Krew z rozszarpanego boku wylewała się spokojnie na runo leśne.

Widział zmienioną twarz przyjaciela. Bestia. Tym był Regis. Potworem.

Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał uwierzyć. Nie chciał się ruszyć. Nie chciał ranić osoby na której tak mu zależało. Po wydarzeniu w Stydze nic nie było takie samo.

Hansa umarła.

Oni wszyscy.

_Milva._

_Cahir._

_Angouleme._

_I… Regis._

Jednak on, przeżył.

Niewyobrażalny krzyk przeszył las, a Geralt usłyszał trzask kości.

Nie mógł myśleć. Czuł tylko ból. Wampir zmiażdżył mu kość. Myślami wrócił do Vilgefortza. Do momentu w którym roztrzaskał mu kolano.

Nic nie widział. Teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jego twarz jest zalana łzami. Widok przed nim był rozmazany. Bolało.

_Zasłużył sobie._

Wampir nie ruszał się. Geralt nie wiedział co może się stać. Jednak zmusił się. Zacisnął zęby, przegryzając wargę, gdy zebrał w sobie resztki sił i podniósł zmiażdżoną nogę, przewalając wampira.

Krew wypełniła jego usta.

Wiedźmin zaklął, po czym w miarę możliwości odwrócił się i zaczął czołgać do miecza, gdy wtem coś złapało go za zranioną nogę. Krzyk cisnął mu się na usta .Zamazany wzrok uniemożliwił białowłosemu dokładną lokalizację ostrza, lecz dłoń musnęła rękojeść.

Regis mocniej chwycił jego nogę rzucając nim o drzewo.

Wrzask wydarł się z gardła Geralta, gdy uderzył plecami o pień. Całe ciało go bolało. Czuł się jakby płonął.

Noga. Jezus Maria. Jego noga Szloch opuścił krwawe wargi wiedźmina. Wyrwał ją? Wyłamał ze stawu? Nie wiedział, ale _bolało jak diabli._ Widział przed oczami białe plamy. Tracił przytomność? Czy to przez brak tlenu? Nie mógł oddychać. Złamał żebra. To pewne.

W jego ręce coś było. Ach, no tak. Miecz. Zdążył wzmocnić chwyt na trzonie nim Regis go rzucił.

Bolało. Tak cholernie bolało. Czuł się nierealistycznie. Zmusił się, by wstać. Wbił miecz przed sobą, próbując się podnieść na chwiejnych noga-

nodze. Na nodze. Nie widział niczego przez łzy. Jednak, _gdzie był Regis?_

Nagle krew wypełniła mu usta. Zdezorientowany spojrzał w dół. W jego klatce piersiowej tkwiła ręka. Ręka wampira.

Regis mu wybaczy, prawda? On naprawdę nie chciał, żeby przyjaciel stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Kaszel wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Geralt zachwiał się, wpadając w Regisa, przez co ręka wampira zagłębiła się bardziej w ciele białowłosego.

Wiedźmini nie odczuwali emocji. Walczyli z potworami. Powinni je zabijać. Nie mieli dać się zabić.

Geralt poczuł, że dłoń przyjaciela zaciska się na jego sercu.

Z wysiłkiem podniósł drżące ręce, obejmując wampira i zaciskając dłonie na jego ubraniu. Wsadził nos w zgięcie między szyją, a ramieniem Regisa, wdychając jego zapach. Ziołowo-korzenny. Chciał się uspokoić.

Wiedźmini _nie czuli strachu._

Jednak mimo tego…

\- Boję się, Regis - cichy szept opuścił skrwawione wargi. Wiedźmin czuł wilgoć pod zamkniętymi powiekami. - Tak bardzo się boję.

Przed laty zawierzył mu życie.

Teraz wampir trzymał jego serce.

Wiedział to w momencie, gdy dzikie, czarne, bezrozumne oczy spotkały się z jego. Wiedział, że zginie.

W ramionach swojego przyjaciela.

Poczuł, że ręka wampira zaczyna się ruszać. Czuł bicie własnego serca. Słyszał szum krwi w uszach .

\- Przepraszam. Proszę, wybacz mi - cztery słowa potoczyły się po polanie niczym cicha modlitwa.

Nagle został odepchnięty od wampira, czując w klatce niewyobrażalny ból.

Po raz ostatni wziął wdech. Poczuł anyżek i szafran.

Miał nadzieję, że Regis nie będzie się obwiniał.

Ostatnim co ujrzał przed śmiercią, zanim jego ciało zderzyło się z ziemią, było krwistoczerwone jeszcze pulsujące serce spoczywające w dłoni przyjaciela.

_“Z miłości oddał mi własne serce.”_

—

Bolała go głowa. Coś było nie tak. Czuł zapach krwi. _Mnóstwa krwi._ Pachniała słodko i kusząco. Jednak było coś jeszcze. _Śmierć._

Regis rozejrzał się. Stał na polanie. Przynajmniej tak myślał. Drzewa były połamane, ziemia przeorana. Trawa powyrywana. Jednym słowem. _Pobojowisko._ A wszystko to splamione krwią.

W oddali, leżało coś białego.

Ruszył w stronę nieznanego obiektu, lecz wtem kopnął coś. Błysnęło w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Podążył wzrokiem za przedmiotem. W trawie leżał wilczy medalion.

Oblał go zimny pot.

_Geralt._

Regis podbiegł do leżącej postaci, lecz widok zmroził mu krew w żyłach.

Wiedźmin leżał nienaturalnie wygięty. Wszędzie była krew. Wampir nie mógł powiedzieć gdzie znajdowały się rany, bowiem strzępy ubrania miały bordowy odcień. Jedyne co jasno rzucało się w oczy, to paskudna rana na boku i zmiażdżona noga. 

Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że trzyma w dłoni coś ciężkiego i mokrego.

Niepewnie podniósł trzymany przedmiot na wysokość oczu.

_Serce. **Trzymał** serce._

Zatrwożony upuścił organ i spojrzał na wiedźmina. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł puste, złote oczy wpatrujące się w niego z przerażeniem.

Regis zakrył ustadłońmi, dławiąc krzyk w sobie. Kolana ugięły się pod nim.

Drżącymi rękami sięgnął w stronę wiedźmina. Smugi krwi znaczyły twarz mężczyzny. Geralt musiał dużo płakać.

_Przez niego._

Zacisnął oczy czując pod powiekami wilgoć.

Ostrożnie przytulił ciało mężczyzny do siebie, wyplatając z białych włosów gałązki. Krew skapywała powoli z siwych kosmyków wiedźmina. Regis przycisnął zimne wargi do czoła przyjaciela, składając na nim pocałunek, po czym oparł brodę na jego głowie.

Łzy płynęły swobodnie po policzkach wampira, wsiąkając w miękkie włosy wiedźmina.

Dłoń Regisa przeczesywała kosmyki mężczyzny, nagle natykając się na ranę. W miarę głębokie cięcie, nie więcej jak cztery centymetry długości. Rana najpewniej spowodowana upadkiem.

_“Przepraszam. Proszę, wybacz mi.”_

Słowa Geralta nagle pojawiły się w jego głowie.

Z ust wampira wyrwał się cichy szloch.

\- Regis? Szukałem cię.

Wampir nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Dettlaff pojawił się na polanie. Nie dziwił się. Wszędzie czuć było tylko krew.

Krew Geralta.

_“Powiedz, że zawsze będziesz moją białą krwią  
Rozpowszechniać dobrą miłość  
Dając mi twoją białą krew”_

Zostali tak.

Dettlaff pilnujący swojego brata . I Regis. Opłakujący _zamordowanego przyjaciela._

Nagle Dettlaff podszedł do Regisa, usiadł koło starszego wampira i patrzył jak ten rozluźnia uścisk na wiedźminie.

\- Kto to był?

Wampir zamknął złote oczy wiedźmina, dusząc w sobie szloch. _“Boję się, Regis. Tak bardzo się boję”._

\- Przyjaciel.

_“Potrzebuję cie obok mnie.”_

—

**“Zamilkła, spojrzała na resztki stopionej kolumny, w której można było rozpoznać zarysy postaci.**

**\- Kto to był, Geralt?**

**\- Druh.” ~~ A. Sapkowski.**


End file.
